1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device with a touch control function.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display panels have been used extensively in various electronic devices, and the tablet PC is an example of such an electronic device. The current tablet PCs are designed to be light and thin so as to be easily carried by a user. Moreover, it is necessary to integrate the touch-control function on a display screen of the tablet PC.
FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional liquid crystal display device equipped with a touch panel assembly. The display device includes a touch panel assembly 500 and a liquid crystal display module.
The touch panel assembly 500 includes a touch panel 520, a protective substrate 530 and a rim frame 510. The touch panel 520 is located on an inner surface of the protective substrate 530 and the rim frame 510 is located on a periphery of the protective substrate 530 to be fastened to the liquid crystal display module. The liquid crystal display device further includes a back bezel 910, a plastic frame 920, and a front bezel 930 for securing all members of the liquid crystal display device.
A reflective plate 800, a light guide plate 260 and a plurality of optical films 270, e.g., brightness enhanced films or diffusing films, are stacked sequentially on the back bezel 910. The plastic frame 920 supports a liquid crystal display panel 250 thereon, and the optical elements inside the back bezel 910 engage the back bezel 910 by a clip mechanism. After the liquid crystal display panel 250 is assembled within the plastic frame 920, the front bezel 930 is arranged above and covered over the liquid crystal display panel 250 and connected to the plastic frame 920 by the clip mechanism. There is an opening located on one or more sides of the plastic frame 920 so that an edge-type light source can be installed in proximity to the plastic frame 920 to provide illumination to the light guide plate 260.
In order to assemble the conventional touch panel assembly 500 and the liquid crystal display module, one or more screws 940 are required to fasten the front bezel 930 to the rim frame 510. Thus, the thickness of the final product depends on the combined thickness of the rim frame 510, the protective substrate 530 and the liquid crystal display module. There is a strong need for providing light and thin liquid crystal display devices for customers.